A Sinister Play
by Jetisr
Summary: Six groups are imprisoned in another world. They must fight for their lives, while a sinister force gambles with their lives.


Percy Jackson appeared in the middle of a large field with a flash of white. Moments later six other people appeared. They were all dressed in armor, with weapons at their sides, in their hands or on their back. Percy noticed that he was dressed the same as them at the same time they all stood up.

"Where are we?" asked Piper, looking around the field.

"I don't know" Jason said, putting his gladius into a sheath at his side.

They all looked to Annabeth who shook her head in exasperation.

"Well, there are the seven demigod's of the Prophecy here, and–"

She was interrupted by a bright flashing light on a nearby hill.

"It's Morse Code" said Leo, translating for them "Hello, heroes. You have been summoned here alongside five other groups. Your goal is to win and kill every other group. Good luck!" and with that cheery note the light stopped.

"What was that?" Hazel asked slowly, looking at the other demigods.

"It must be some sort of practical joke" said Leo nervously, "Right?"

"I don't think so" Percy said, frowning "It sounds an awful lot like a god is playing with us."

"Who, then?" Jason asked.

"Ares? He still wants to kill me."

"No way. He doesn't have the power to do anything like this." Annabeth commented.

"One of the Titans or Proto–" Percy began before Leo yelled "Run!"

They all scattered, getting out of the way as a huge shadow came down on the place where they were a few seconds ago.

It was a Greek trireme, plated with celestial bronze and imbued with loads of weapons.

"It's the Argo II!" declared Leo happily, running to the ship.

"Well, at least we have something to travel in." said Jason, following him with the others.

Leo leaped up the side of the Argo and went to check up on the controls. The other six all spread around the ship, checking on other things. Roughly ten minutes later Leo yelled "Ready for takeoff!"

"Excellent. Let's see where we are" said Annabeth, going to the side of the Argo. The ship slowly began to rise above the ground.

When they were about a mile above the ground they realized they were in the middle of nowhere. Their field was the only clear place in miles of forest.

The two groups clashed suddenly. The three dragons and their riders attacked the Argo suddenly, breathing fire and flinging magic at them. Leo manned the controls of the Argo II while the others took up battle positions. Jason started flinging winds at them, hoping to throw the dragons off course. Percy summoned as much water as he could and threw it at the red dragon who just became infuriated and spewed fire at the boat.

Jason quickly tried to blow the fire off course, but it still struck the bronze, although at only a fraction of it's original force. Piper quickly walked up to Jason and tapped his shoulder.

"Can you make my voice louder? I think I can charmspeak them."

"Good idea" he said, turning his attention to the winds to create a funnel that amplified her voice.

"Hi, guys" she said into the funnel, blushing slightly "You don't want to fight us. Just come down here and we can talk this all through. Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We just want to talk. There's no need to fight."

The riders looked down at them and said something to their dragons, who came alongside their ship and let them walk onto it. The red dragon and his rider came soaring back up to them, snarling at the ship.

The two riders who'd come off looked around the ship as Percy and Jason went to talk to them. The female had the look of an elf, pointed ears and brilliant emerald eyes, the same color as her dragon. She was beautiful, maybe even more beautiful than Aphrodite. The man didn't look like an elf, but he didn't look exactly human. He had bright blue eyes and brown hair, and an alert look about him.

"Who are you?" Percy and Jason asked at the same time.

"My name is Eragon and this is Arya" the man, Eragon, introduced himself, "The guy on the red dragon is Murtagh."

"I am Jason, and this is Percy. That over there is Piper, the guy at the controls is Leo, the guy at who's watching the red dragon is Frank, Hazel is the one who's watching you guys, and Annabeth is that girl over there."

"Now that we've got that out of the way, who are you?" the two riders asked.

"Demigods" answered Percy.

"Demigods?" Eragon asked, a confused look on his face.

"Children of the gods" said Annabeth, walking to stand next to Percy, "I am a daughter of Athena."

"Athena?" this time it was Arya who spoke up.

"The Goddess of Warfare and Wisdom."

"Ookay" said Eragon, "Me, Arya and Murtagh are Dragon Riders, and those are our dragons. Saphira, Thorn and Fírnen."

"Dragon Riders?" asked Jason, looking at the dragons, "Don't they attack you?"

"Attack?" Eragon seemed to find the idea amusing, "Once, there were wild dragons who would have attacked, but our dragons are bonded with us. They're our partner's for life. If we die, they will kill themselves, and if they die, we'll either spend out life in misery or die with them." 

"That's very morbid" said Leo, walking out from the control room, "I had a dragon once, Festus."

"Leo, Festus was an _automaton_. He wasn't a real dragon" Piper told him.

"I know that!" he told her, looking at Fírnen who was flying at the side of the Argo.

"Can I touch it?" he asked Arya.

Fírnen huffed and looked at Leo.

_I am not an it_ he said indignantly.

"Whoa! It just spoke" Leo said, rushing to the side of the Argo.

Jason shook his head and turned to Eragon and Arya, "How did you get here?"

"I'm not too sure" answered Arya, frowning slightly, "We were training new Riders when suddenly lightning struck us. We blacked out and found ourselves here."

"Lightning strikes? Sounds like something Zeus would do" Percy mused.

"Zeus?" Eragon asked.

"God of the Sky and King of the Gods" Percy explained.

Arya shook her head, smiling slightly.

"You honestly believe in the existence of these gods?"

"Um… Yes. We've met them" Leo said, looking at Arya weirdly.

"Are you sure you didn't just meet an incredibly powerful magic user?"

"Yes, I'm su-!" Leo began to retort but Jason quickly shushed him.

"We don't have time for a philosophical debate. We need to figure out where we are."

Eragon nodded and looked to Saphira.

"Okay. Me, Arya, Murtagh, Saphira, Thorn and Fírnen will fly and see if anyone else is here."

"Good. We will see if we can find any way out of here."

The air was rent by a loud, almost unbearable screech. The demigods and Riders yelled and covered their ears, while the dragons roared in pain.

About a dozen feathered creatures descended from the sky. They looked like humanoid birds, about 7 feet tall with clawed hands coming from their wings. They had short slim legs that didn't look very powerful, but the claws on the end looked like they could cut through solid steel.

"Barzûl!" growled Eragon, running to Saphira with Arya alongside him.

"What are they?" Percy asked, running up to him.

"We don't know, but try not to listen to them. Their shrieks can cause fear unlike

anything you've know" he said with a shudder.

"Got it" Percy said, looking to Jason who nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating on creating a soundproof bubble around the Argo II.

"Don't worry about this, the Leo has got it covered" grinned Leo, looking up at the creatures and closing his eyes. One of them spontaneously burst into flames, falling to the ground with a shriek. He concentrated on another and its wings caught fire.

"Good job" grinned Percy as he summoned the water from inside him. The water shot out of his hands and struck another one, just in time for Eragon to slice through it with a flaming sword. The three Riders and their dragons were flying in between the creatures, setting them on fire and stabbing them. Arya held out her hand, palm first and yelled "Kveykva!" A flash of emerald energy left her palm, striking one and reducing it to a smoking cinder.

Leo looked at one of them and held out his hand. A line of white hot energy hit one, reducing it to nothing. Thorn flew at one of them and blew fire onto it, watching as it went down into the forest as Murtagh pointed his hand at one and it seemed to collapse in on it self, it's limbs pointed in awkward positions. Jason lowered the sound shield and nearly collapsed.

"I hope those things aren't everywhere" he muttered, holding onto the rail of the Argo.

"I think they are" said Percy, walking over to him, "Eragon and Arya seemed to know them, so I'm guessing they encountered them before."

"Great" grumbled Jason, pushing himself off the rail.

"Hey, Eragon, Arya! You guys okay?" Leo called to them.

The two Riders descended to boat level, with Murtagh and Thorn following behind.

"Yes, we're fine" Arya said, leaping off Fírnen. Eragon got off after her with Murtagh following behind him.

"What were those things?" asked Frank, walking up to Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Eragon and Arya.

"Banshees" said Annabeth, "At least, that's one version of them."

"Well, if there are banshees then we must still be in America?" Leo asked hopefully.

"I doubt it. Banshees are Scottish monsters."

"What is an America?" asked Murtagh.

Leo laughed and walked to Murtagh.

"America is a continent, it's the home of the gods" he explained to Murtagh.

"Ookay" said Murtagh, looking between the demigods. Then he said something to Eragon in a different language. Eragon shook his head and answered in the same language.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" asked Leo.

"Nothing" Eragon said quickly, turning to back to them, "Me and my companion's will be going for now. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Yeah, I think we will" Jason said.

The Rider's departed, leaving the seven to discuss a plan of action.

"The Morse Code said that there are five other groups. We've met one, but who are the others?" asked Piper.

"We'll find out later" Percy answered, "For now, we need to explore this place. Frank, could you-"

"On it" Frank said, closing his eyes and shifting into an eagle, "Be back soon" he said, flying off the boat and shooting into the sky.

"Okay, now, we need to set up a camp" Jason said, "I think we're going to be here for a while."

"Perfect!" Leo grinned and started pulling supplies and camp equipment from his tool belt.

"Um, Leo, maybe you should wait until we reach the ground" Hazel laughed.

"Oh…" Leo blushed "Okay." He put everything on the table and walked back into the control room.

**So, is it good? Is it bad? And I'm sorry if some of them seemed a bit OOC, I've never been good with keeping them exactly in character. Please review!**


End file.
